Toy building blocks for use by children are well known in the art, and come in various shapes, sizes, colors, and structural components. The building blocks provide a creative stimulation by allowing a child to make a variety of different designs, can improve the child's coordination skills, and can teach the child different shapes, sizes, colors, etc. Some building blocks interlock so that the blocks may be fashioned into a stable rather than simply stacked structure. A particularly useful form of building blocks allows the child to build a house, building, or other structure.